httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arnora Thorfast
Arnora Thorfast is a student at the School of Dragons, and a former viking of the Meathead Islands. Her dragon is Spike the Deadly Nadder. She appears in the story, "School of Dragons: The New Riders". Past Life Arnora was born into the Meathead Islands where she lived with her father, Svart, and her mother, Svala. She was born and raised to fight and kill dragons, though she never succeeded in doing so. When she was younger, Trader Johann visited her village, and told a story of a boy who trained a Night Fury, a dragon thought by the Meatheads to not exist. Since then, Arnora has been fascinated by this story, and whenever dragons raided her village, she would do her best to stop anyone who tried to kill trapped dragons. She even tried to ditch dragon battling practice at the arena. One day, she was in the wilderness looking for medicinal herbs for her father's wounds after a raid. She was by a cove when she met a Tide Glider who she named Baydancer. Over the next few days, she grew close to the dragon, and attempted to train him to show her village not all dragons are dangerous. But one day, Baydancer was killed by one of the vikings from her village, and Arnora was punished by being put in prison. On the same night as her first day in prison, there was a raid, and she broke free from her jail cell to continue stopping people from killing dragons. However, she is attacked by a Woolly Howl that the Meatheads call the Nightmare of the Meathead Islands, due to her being the most vicious dragon on the island, but Arnora names her Midnight. Just before Midnight could harm her, another viking pinned the dragon to the ground with a net, and attempted to kill her. However, Arnora attacked the viking, and he in turn attacked her with a dagger. Midnight broke free from her trap, and attacked the viking that pinned her down, saving Arnora's life before flying away in retreat. The next night, Arnora broke out of her jail cell again, stole a sailboat, and ran away from home, determined to find the boy who trained the Night Fury. Modern Life After drifting out at sea for three days, Arnora washed up on the shore of Dragon's Edge unconscious after being attacked by a Thunderdrum. When she woke up, she headed into the forest to find civilization, unaware of the Deadly Nadder following her. She spent two days in the woods, and each day she woke up, there would be fish waiting for her which he ate, but had no idea where they came from. On the third day, she got attacked by a pack of Smothering Smokebreaths that almost chased her over a cliff. But then, the Deadly Nadder that had been following her appeared, and came to her rescue. For the next couple days, the dragon stayed close to Arnora, making fires for her to keep her warm. Arnora eventually named the Nadder Spike in honor of his unusually long spines, and large horns. When she attempted to train him by touching his nose, she was suddenly carried away to the School of Dragons by the riders, who also brought Spike with them to put him in the arena, and attempt to train him. The riders had thought that Spike was about to attack Arnora. Arnora was taken to the school infirmary where she was healed up, and given proper food. That's when she found the boy, Hiccup, who trained the Night Fury, Toothless. When asked where she came from, she begged Hiccup not to be taken back to the Meathead Islands, and explained why she ran away. Hiccup understood, and let Arnora stay at the school to become a student. As for Spike, all the riders tried training him, but he refused to show any cooperation unless Arnora was around. So, after a few days, Hiccup decided to let Arnora fully train Spike, and he's been her dragon ever since. Personality Similar to Hiccup, Arnora is very intelligent, and eager to learn everything she can about dragons. She's looked through many dragon books, and even carries a journal with her to record her experiences with the dragons she encounters. Though not very good with technology, Arnora has proven herself valuable as an artist, and an excellent dragon trainer. She is also very adventurous, and eager to go out, and explore unknown lands. She's even been known to break the rules of the school, and go night flying with Spike outside of the campus, even going near Icestorm Island and Melody Island. She's always cautious though. She's not naive like some of the other students, and knows when a situation is dangerous, and when she should be careful. For the most part, Arnora prefers not to fight. She tries to cooperate with people and dragons as much as she possibly can, but in the face of Dragon Hunters, she often finds herself ready for battle, especially if they were to threaten Spike. Whenever she is battling, she shows great courage, bravery, and skill, able to fly Spike similar to how Hiccup flies Toothless by giving little commands since the rider and her dragon are very in-sync with each other. Arnora has a very kind, and caring personality. Even in the face of hostility, she tries to remain calm, and resolve things in a friendly manner. She makes friends easily, and cares deeply for her fellow students, and their dragons. Whenever someone is injured or needs help with something, she's normally the first person to rush into action, providing as much help as she can. Category:Characters Category:Vikings Category:Females Category:Dragon Riders Category:Humans